The Assignment
by ananova
Summary: Kagome is having a hard time with a school assignment when Inuyasha lends a hand.


Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to IB4Y on August 24, 2011 for P-Prompt #8: Veni Vidi Vici. Won 3rd place.<p>

Title: The Assignment

Author: ananova

Rating: K+

Genre: Friendship

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 707

Summary: Kagome is having a hard time with a school assignment when Inuyasha lends a hand.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed in frustration as she flipped through the pages of her book. Nothing seemed to jump out at her and the assignment was due in a few days.<p>

Sango looked up from where she was polishing Hiraikotsu. "What's wrong Kagome-chan?"

Kagome closed her book and sighed again before lifting her head to smile at the other girl. "It's nothing."

"Feh, if it was nothing then you wouldn't be so upset," Inuyasha spoke up from where he was lounging on a tree branch, startling her.

Kagome raised her head to look at him only to see him looking down at her, a concerned look hidden beneath his uncaring facade. Her smile became more genuine as she spotted it. "It's really not anything important," she tried to reassure her friends as she noticed that Miroku was also looking at her in concern.

Inuyasha snorted in disbelief before rolling over and jumping down to crouch beside her. "Keh! You've been moping all week, ever since you came back from that 'skool' of yours, always staring at the same book and becoming more frustrated as time passed."

Kagome blinked in surprise, unaware that he had been paying such close attention to her. She blushed as she wondered what else he may have noticed. Shaking her head to clear it, she realized that her friends were waiting for a response. "It really isn't anything that important, it's just an assignment I've been having trouble with. My teacher gave me this book of famous quotes from around the world and wants me to pick one. I'm supposed to write a paper about it's meaning and how it relates to something in my life but none of the quotes I've read really stand out." She sighed. "And the paper is due soon. I don't think I'm going to be able to complete it."

"Feh, is that all?" Inuyasha snorted before snatching the book out of her hands and flipping through it. He frowned. "What the hell is this? That's not Japanese," he said as he pointed a claw at the first quote he had landed on.

Kagome looked at where he was pointing. "Veni, vidi, vici," she read aloud. "No, it's Latin. I've actually heard this one before. It means 'I came, I saw, I conquered' and was spoken by a great leader who was known for building a large empire before he died." She stilled as she considered the quote. Something about it was drawing her attention.

"Why don't they just say that then?" Inuyasha snorted as he tossed the book back at Kagome who caught it reflexively, her mind still considering the quote. "Oi wench, you in there?"

Kagome blinked at the hand waving up and down in her face, before turning a bright smile on the confused hanyou. "Thanks Inuyasha, I know what to write for my paper now." She quickly pulled out her notebook and began to write.

"You do?"

She nodded, smile still on her face. "I never even noticed that quote was in the book but it fits us and our quest perfectly, don't you think?"

Inuyasha frowned as he considered her words. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we go looking for the shards so we come to a lot of places. I see the shards and then we end up battling whatever youkai is in possession of them, beating them and taking the shards. Therefore, we came, we saw, we conquered." She frowned. "Though I'm going to have to rephrase it for my paper. I don't think the teacher would believe me if I worded it like that." Her smile returned, bright as ever. "Still, at least now I have something to write about and it's all thanks to you, Inuyasha."

"Keh." The hanyou in question folded his arms over his chest, but secretly he was pleased to have been able to help cheer Kagome up. He smirked as he thought about it. He had came over to her, seen that she was upset, and fixed the problem. 'I came, I saw, I conquered,' he thought smugly as he watched Kagome write in her book.


End file.
